1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for securing visual comfort of a user when viewing a stereoscopic image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals may be classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be further classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to their portability.
As terminal functions are diversified, the terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player performing various functions such as photography or videography, playback of music or video, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
Ongoing efforts exist to support and increase the functionality of the terminal. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements to the structural components which form the terminal.
Recently, terminals have developed such that a three-dimensional (3D) image can be displayed on a display unit of a terminal. However, when a 3D stereoscopic image is displayed, a terminal user may experience visual discomfort, such as dizziness and the like, caused by the displayed image. Therefore, what is needed is a 3D image correcting/displaying method for relieving the visual discomfort experienced by the user.